About Me, You And Him
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Ini cerita antara aku, kau dan juga dirinya. dan rasa sakitku harus memilih antara kau dan dirinya./ KyuSung or WonSung./ ONESHOOT


**About Me, You and Him**

oleh Chaery Carnation pada 17 Mei 2013 pukul 11:30

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan

tuhan. But this FF is MINE

**Cast:**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Siwon.

**Pair:**

**KyuSung** or **WonSung**

**Genre:**

Romance, Sad.

**Warning:**

This Is FF YAOI, Shou-

Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss

Typo, OOC.

.

.

Dont like dont read, please!

Becouse this is **FF YAOI.**

.

.

.

**R/R.**

.

.

.

.

**Now!**

Sinar matahari pagi terasa begitu tajam menusuk mataku. Hingga akupun yang tadinya tertidur nyaman kini tertarik bangun. Apa ini bisa disebut pagi yang cerah? Hah, entahlah bagiku sama saja. Terasa kelam bagiku.

Aku pun sejenak duduk ditepi ranjang sekedar menstabilkan tubuh kala baru terbangun. Setelah itu segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi disamping lemari, dan kemudian mandi berendam di beth up.

Tidak lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mandi, 10mnt. Setelah itu aku segera berpakaian.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namun entah apalah itu, akupun bingung.

Mataku tiba-tiba saja melirik pada sebuah lemari mini yang berisikan kenanganku dimasa lalu.

Kubuka lemari ini kemudian kuambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan sealbum fotoku bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu sangat berharga dimasa lalu, atau mungkin hingga kini.

Kubuka lembar perlembar fotoku dengannya. Aku tampak bahagia disemua foto ini. Senyum pun terukir diwajahku.

Lembar berikutnya juga kubuka. Tiba-tiba aku mendapati sebuah surat terselip diantara foto ini.

Surat?

Tampaknya surat ini sudah lama, karna sangat jelas dari warnanya yang telah usang.

Kubuka surat ini kemudian ku baca.

"Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu. Aku harus selalu mengalah padanya. Tapi mengapa harus aku. Sudah cukup. Silahkan saja dia mengambil semuanya, asal jangan kau. Sejak awal aku sudah mengsugestikan diriku, bahwa kau adalah milik-ku. Tapi kenapa? Dia datang dan merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak suka! Semua orang selalu saja berpihak padanya. Kenapa? Apakah karna dia itu anak istri pertama, dan aku terabaikan. Begitu.. Bahkan kau saja lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku. Apa aku tidak pantas dicintai.. Tapi apa yang salah?

17 februari, bukankah itu musim dingin? Yah, benar. Diwaktu itu pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan. Dan diatap gedung apartemen. Bukankah itu pertama kalinya kita berbicara. Memang yang kita bicarakan itu memang bukan pembicaraan wajar. Tapi jujur saja, aku bohong waktu bilang aku hanya ingin menyendiri memandang bintang waktu itu. Sebenarnya terjadi aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Aku bosan dan muak dengan hidupku. Tapi dengan lugunya kau malah mengajakku berbicara hingga akupun lupa dengan tujuan ku waktu itu. Lucu memang jika mengingat anak berumur 8th saja sudah berfikiran naif seperti itu. Tapi sejak hari itu, percaya atau tidak, kaulah alasanku untuk bertahan. Apa terdengar bodoh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selamanya begitu.

Your Bestfriend."

Aku mengakhiri membaca secarik kertas ini dengan jatuh dengan derasnya air mata melalui kelopak mataku.

Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang aku membacanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia pergi, tapi baru kali ini aku menyadarinya. Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!

Aku menyadarinya, aku telah menyakitinya, Seharusnya tidak begini.

Cho Kyuhyun. Dia salah faham padaku.

Bertahun-tahun waktu yang kami lalui bersama, apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti? Dasar sibodoh yang keras kepala. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal meninggalkanku Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku bingung. Entah ini sebuah rasa bersalah atau penyesalan, tapi perasaan ini sering kali menghantuiku dan secara tidak langsung juga telah menyakitiku.

Bukan ini yang ku inginkan selama ini. Harus berapa kali lagi aku mencoba adil? Tapi, tetap saja sulit. aku sulit bila berada diantara posisi harus memilih seperti ini.

Aku begitu kaget mendapati Siwon entah sejak kapan telah berdiri disamping pintu kamarku.

Owh astaga! Apa ia melihatnya? Melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Aku segera membereskan kembali barang-barangku termasuk surat itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali kotak itu kedalam lemari.

Kuharap tidak melihatnya.

Kuhapus kasar dan cepat air mata yang tadinya memang mengalir bak sungai di area pipiku, kemudian menoleh padanya. 'Bersandiwaralah kembali Kim Jonngwoon, besikaplah seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau itu actor yang hebat.' Batinku berteriak.

"Ne Siwon-ah.." Tanyaku mencoba santai.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk menemaniku berbelanja?" Tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Mm, okeh ayo."

Hmm, baiklah! Kau tak punya pilihan lagi Jongwoon, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya mengangguk menerima saja.

**Minimart, Seoul SuperMarket**.

Aku telah tiba disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Siwon juga tampaknya mimilih bahan-bahan dapur untuk keperluan kami selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Aku dan siwon memang sudah beberapa tahun tinggal bersama, atau lebih tepatnya semenjak 'malam itu'. Malam yang benar-benar paling ku benci. Malam dimana dia, Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkanku. Hanya malam itu. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun?

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membencinya. Dan salah satu penyebanya adalah.. Dia cinta pertamaku. Hingga kini, aku tetap mencintainya.

Dan kuharap, jika suatu saat ia kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah berharap dia, Cho Kyuhyun akan memohon maaf dariku.

'Cinta Tidak Memerlukan Kata Maaf.' Tau kutipan ini? Sebuah kutipan film yang begitu menginspirasi. Aku tidak begitu tau film ini, namun waktu itu hanya kebetulan mendengar kutipan ini, setelah itu akupun tertegun memikirkannya.

"Hyung, jangan melamun."

Siwon meletakkan jemarinya dipundakku, mungkin bertujuan untuk menyadarkanku.

"Menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana hyung?" Tanya Siwon sambil memamerkan dua buah sayuran yang berbeda dikedua tangannya padaku.

"Kurasa keduanya bagus. Wonie"

"Mm, baiklah aku akan pilih keduanya saja." Jawabnya sambil nyengir padaku. Hah Siwon-ah, kau begitu tampan. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Tapi bukan aku. Tak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan padaku.

Aku masih begitu fokus memilih barang yang akan aku beli, tapi ini perasaan ku saja atau..

Aku mencoba meliri kesamping kanan, kiri dan juga belakang. Aku yakin seseorang tengah memperhatikanku kali ini. Tapi ketika kulihat tak ada satupun yang kudapat. Apa mungkin itu dia? Kurasa itulah keinginan terdalamku saat ini. Tapi bila memang dia, tuhan pertemukan aku dengannya.

Baiklah aku akan melupakan sipengintaiku sejenak dan kembali lagi pada belanjaanku.

'Kecap sudah, saus sudah, kurasa gula juga sudah, kemudian apa lagi? Ah buahan..' Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku begitu sangat merasa menyedihkan, sering kali aku hanya nyaman berkomunikasi dengan fikiranku saja. Terakhir kali aku menunjukan jati diriku pada orang lain ketika aku bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Hah! Tidak bisakah ia kembali?

Segala keperluan kami telah terpenuhi, dan Siwon menyerahkan segalanya pada sang kasir.

Aku tau seseorang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri mematung disana. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kesana, padanya, aku takut dia mengilang lagi dari pandanganku.

And see! Kau tak bisa lari lagi sekarang, my stalker.

Kami saling menatap dalam diam, seolah melepas hasrat rindu yang telah lama telah tak tersalurkan. Ya tuhan, aku begitu ingin memeluknya. Dia sang pengintaiku.. Sitampan yang tampak berantakan.

"Hyung.." Siwon kembali menarikku dari kesenangan terdalamku. Hah Choi.. Tak bisakah sekali saja kau tak mengganggu kesenanganku.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung."

Baiklah. Jawabku pasrah. Apa lagi memang yang bisa kulakukan. Menahannya tanpa alasan? Itu merupakan sebuah kebodohan. Memintanya untuk pulanglah lebih dulu juga itu bodoh namanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku pulang sendirian.

Okey.. My lovely stalker, kuharap setiap harilah kau menunjukan jati dirimu didepanku.

Aku telah berada didalam mobil mewah milik Siwon.

Aku teringat kembali padanya, kekejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana dia, sipenguntitku berdiri mematung disana melihatku seolah.. Entahlah, sulit dijelaskan. Yang kutau pasti, dia tidak lagi sestaylist dulu. Tapi tetap tampan.

Ckk! kau begitu bodoh.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bermenung lagi. Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Siwon tampak khawatir.

Sejenak aku memberikan senyum manisku untuknya. Aku tau dia mengetahui apa yang sedang kufikirkan, yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'dia'. Tapi baiklah tampaknya Siwon menginginkan sebuah obrolan.

"Tidak ada Siwon-ah. Hanya menikmati pemandangan kota."

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya seolah meragukanku.

Hmm baiklah, aku tidak tau lagi jawaban apa yang harus ku berikan padanya, hanya sebuah auman ringan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya padaku yang dapat ku berikan. Aku pun begitu bingung memulai obrolan seperti apa saat ini. Hubungan kami begitu kaku dan beku.

Choi siwon, merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan ternama korea selatan yang sangat berpengaruh dinegara ini, hingga memiliki berbagai cabang diluar negri. Anak konglomerat, dan merupakan saudara tiri Cho Kyuhyun.

Awal aku mengenal Choi Siwon ketika waktu itu Kyuhyun mengajakku mengunjungi rumah barunya atau lebih tepatnya rumah kediaman Choi Family. Ketika itu ibunya baru beberapa minggu memulai pernikahan dengan Mr. Choi.

Entah apa alasan dari pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun kala itu menolak keras menjelaskan secara ditel padaku.

Perkenalan awal dengan siwon tidak begitu menyenangkan, malah lebih terkesan biasa dan klise. Hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan hingga tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman dikemeja mahalnya. setelah itu hubungan kami berlanjut dan Cho Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan tidak suka dengan hubungan kami. Ck! Entah apa yang ada difikiran bodohnya hingga berfikir terlampau seperti itu.

Tapi aku suka. Yah, karna secara tidak langsung dia telah menunjukan rasa cemburunya terhadap Siwon dan tidak suka aku dekat dengan yang lain selain dirinya. Bukankah itu manis.

"Loh untuk apa kita kemari Wonie?" Tanyaku bingung. Setelah aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku tentunya.

Siwon tiba-tiba saja berhenti disebuah restoran yang jika diperhatikan tampak berkualitas.

Ia hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku. Bagi wanita dan pria yang berstatus uke diluaran sana pasti akan langsung terpikat dan terpsona melihat senyumannya itu dan bahkan mungkin rela mati hanya demi sebuah senyuman darinya. Yah begitulah hebatnya pesona seorang Choi Siwon, begitu memikat. Tapi kenapa aku tidak begitu merasakannya? Maksudku, pesonanya tidak begitu mempan padaku. Apa mungkin karna aku sudah begitu terikat pada'nya' dan sudah begitu terkurung dalam lingkaran pesona diri'nya'.

"Apa karna sebegitu indahnya melamun hingga kau sendiri tidak menyadari aku membawamu kemana hyung?

Hmm, kau keterlaluan."

Siwon sudah lebih dulu turun, aku lebih baik menunggu. Because.. what? Yah, karna pada akhirnya ia juga yang akan membukakan pintu untukku.

Kami masuk dengan bergandeng tangan, begitu kontras tampak sebagai kekasih sejenis. Kurasa aku telah sukses membuat mereka, para pengunjung disini iri dengan keberuntunganku, tapi tak penting bagiku!

Siwon menuntunku menuju meja yang paling mewah diantara semuanya, seolah ini memang dirancang untuk kami, atau mungkin Siwon memang sudah merencanakannya lebih awal.

Aku duduk dengan santai dimeja. Siwon tampak sibuk dengan menu yang akan dipilihnya. Sesekali dia melirikku dan senyum manisnya tak akan pernah absen ia berikan padaku. Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bosan dengan senyumannya itu. Tidak adakah hal lain yang dapat diberikannya selain sebuah senyuman? Misalnya, kemarahan. Dan setelah itu aku dapat meninggalkannya dengan tenang. Benar-benar tenang.

Kurasa aku tak perlu bersusah-susah untuk memesan, karna biasanya setiap kali kami makan malam, dan bila Siwon bertanya padaku menu apa yang ku inginkan sering kali aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama setiap kalinya, 'menu yang kau pesan saja.' hanya dengan jawaban itu dia akan langsung mengerti.

Sejenak aku merasa bosan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru restoran ini.

Restoran yang mewah. Komentarku. Pengunjung disini juga ramai. Banyak pelanggan yang berpakaian formal demi memamerkan kualitas diri mereka, tidak seperti kami yang hanya berpakaian biasa namun terkesan santai, tapi aku nyaman dengan ini.

But..

What's that?

Penguntitku. Aku bersyukur ia selalu muncul disetiap tempat yang kulalui. Itu sedikit mengurangi bebanku.

Mataku tak bisa lepas darinya, begitupun dia. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku memberikan senyum manisku padanya.

Siwon kembali mengintrupsi kesenanganku untuk kesekian kalinya,

"Ne Wonie?"

"Aku ingin ketoilet, bila makanan kita sudah datang, hyung makanlah lebih dulu."

Aku malas meresponnya, dan hanya memberikan anggukan ringan sebangai jawabn 'ya'.

"Nanti mungkin akan sedikit lama hyung.." Ujarnya sambil mengecup pelipisku. Owh.. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

Siwon telah menghilang dibalik tembok, aku pun menoleh 'padanya'.

What the!

Mana dia? Sipenguntitku mana? Tidak! Aku harus mencarinya, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk kami berbicara.

Aku pun berdiri dari dudukku, kemudian berlari keluar dari restoran ini.

Kuarahkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru, aku harus menemukannya. Tekatku. And see!

Aku menemukannya, ia tampak berjalan santai sambil menunduk, seolah memperhatikan setiap langkahnya sendiri. Pakaiannyapun masih sama dengan waktu kami diminimart. Dan masih menggunakan kacamata gelap serta syal tebal berwalna coklat dilehernya.

Ia masih berjalan santai tanpa menyadari aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh, dan juga tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Tiba-tiba saja penguntitku berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik kearahku.

Oh god! Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

**1 detik..**

**2 detik..**

**3 detik..**

Ia menghentikan kontak matanya dariku, kemudian berbalik setelah itu ia berlari meningalkanku.

Oh shit, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Aku pun mengikuti jejaknya berlari, dan menyaingi kecepatannya.

Oh my god.. Sudah berapa meter kami berlari? Aku sudah lelah. Tapi tidak! Aku harus dapat menghentikannya.

Kuputuskan untuk menambah kecepatan lari ku, dan berhasil!

Aku berhasil menyentuh pundaknya, setelahnya ia berhenti.

Cho Kyuhyun. Lontarku spontan.

Perlahan aku melingkarkan tanganku diperutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk. Ia hanya diam dalam pelukku. Aku pun begitu.

Dia sama sekali tidak bicara padaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi. tuhan bantu aku!

Aku merasakan tubuhnya memanas dalam lingkup tubuhku. Dan ku rasakan ia ingin melepaskan lingkar tanganku diperutnya. Tapi tidak! Tidak akan ku lepas. Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku lagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Jangan dilepas Cho..

Aku rindukanmu.." Ujarku terdengar lirih.

Suaraku terdengar menyedihkan. Atau aku memang menyedihkan.

"Akupun begitu.."

Dia bicara. Baru saja ia benar-benar berbicar. Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan suara seindah itu untuknya. Walaupun terdengar tak kalah lirih dariku, tapi aku merindukannya. Merindukan semua yang ada padanya.

"Kyu.."

Kenapa hanya sebuah nama yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku? Begitu banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan. Tapi kenapa hanya namanya saja yang dapat ku ucapkan.

Kulonggarkan sedikit pelukanku, memberi ruang untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, kemudian dia lepas kacamatanya itu. Mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Hah begitu indahnya tuhan menciptakanmu Cho..

Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Oh tuhan selanjutnya apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tanganku masih begitu setia melingkar dipunggungnya, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku dalam hal ini, mataku reflek terpejam. Berikutnya aku merasa bagai berendam dalam aliran air panas yang begitu hangat dan menyegarkan ditubuhku. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menciumku. Memciumku dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan diadalamnya. Aku tidak ingin ini semua begitu cepat berakhir. Bibirnya hangat dan kedua jemarinya yang menempel dikedua sisi wajahku terasa makin menambah hawa panas disekitar kami.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya pada bibirku dan beralih kesisi telinga kananku. Ia mengecupnya, kemudian setelah itu ia membisikkan kata-kata yang tak terduga sebelumnya. "Saranghae"

Begitu manis. Kalimat terindah didalam hidupku. Senyumku terasa sulit dipudarkan dari wajahku.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Kyu." Balasku yakin.

"Tapi maaf.. Aku tidak berada disisimu selalu. Mianhe.." Ujarnya sambil melepas pelukannya dariku.

Apa? Benarkah itu? Tapi kenapa? Sejenak dia membuatku terbang, namun kemudian ia menghempaskanku tanpa parasut. Begitu sampai didasar, tubuhku hancur setelahnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mundur menjauh dariku. TIDAK! Kemudian ia berbalik dan..

TIKAK! Kumohon jangan!

..ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Berlari menjauh meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak bisa hanya diam. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi seseorang telah menggenggam dengan keras tanganku lebih dulu.

Choi Siwon?

Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa mungkin..

"Jangan mengejarnya." Titahnya padaku.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan kau untuk menemuinya lagi."

"Kau fikir kau siapa?! Jangan pernah mengatur-ngatur kehidupanku."

Kesabaranku sudah lenyap, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia meninggalkanku. Dan pria ini begitu sangat terobsessi pada ku, hingga aku merasa terkekang berada diruang lingkup cintanya.

Entah apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu hingga ia begitu menginginkanku.

Siwon memelukku dengan erat kemudian berbisik ditelingaku. "Kau milik-ku, tak akan ku biarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku, sunggie."

Aku hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Bisikannya begitu manis dan menggoda ditelinga. Tapi sama sekali tak menyentuh bagiku.

Cho Kyuhyun. Ia pergi, sahabatku, sipenguntitku bahkan cinta pertamaku telah pergi. Dan semuanya karna dia. Dia yang tengah memelukku saat ini.

Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah memiliki rasa benci pada satu orang pun didunia ini. Tetapi kali ini.. Orang ini begitu memuakkan. Dan aku sangat membencimu Choi Siwon.

Dan semuanya terasa dingin juga beku. Setelahnya semua terasa gelap bagiku..

**.**

**.**

**End~**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong.. *lambai-lambai**

**yuuhuuu~ selesai sudah story oneshoot ili.. Hehe apa terkesan pendek mm, dan jelek?**

**Mianhe kalo ga bagus.. Tapi ili cukup menikmatis bikinnya..**

**Dan skali lagi gumawo bagi yang dah baca and riview.. See you at other story..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyu.. ^^v**


End file.
